Electrion Bolt
"Do you remember me whan you save me?, and talk to me on the street." - Electrion appear in front of the next Spider-man Electrion Bolt Is the son of Electro and brother of Aftershock Personality Electrion is a little bit kind and friendly, but he's also lost a little bit of temper when he get mad, he,s really good to tell some jokes. Also when he's not in good mood watch out to his electro schock, because he really can hurt someone when he's angry, he can also be remorseful when he see what he's done. He do not like it when someone think he's a jerk, because that make him sad, he's also showing he's not really evil he just want someone to understand him. he do not want to be a supervillain like his father, but like he know that's his role, he have to accept it like every super villains, blue maybe have other idea in his head. He's scare that he will be a shame for the others super villains if he refuse his pledge, because everyone said that's his path and he can't escape. Physical Description He before had dark skin and glasses, but now he had blue skin because of Moray eels accident like his father before him, so that's why his skin is now blue after this accident. he wear a black hoodie shirt with black pants on his body, he was also having dark hairs, but lose his hairs after the accident so like his father he's also completely bald, he had now green glowing eyes when he's angry, his scream is powerful like his father when someone approaching him. Relationships Family He's the son of Electro and little brother of Aftershock, he love his family and he's very close to them, He's also very close to them like the rest of his family, they ae the electric family like the people and heroes said, they are sometime very dangerous when they approach the town, and sometime people are scared of them when they see them. Friends greenia Goblin is his best friend since childhood, She's the only one who can really understand him when he's mad, She is the only one who really talk to him and tries to calm him down, she's a real friend for him she never go to gave up just for be there for him everytime he need her. Pets Since the Moray eels accident, his father dio not want him to have a pet, because of that he's really sad, because he ever wanted a dog or bird, but since the accident his family fear that he will hurt a flie. that's why he can't have an animal to cherish, so he have to play along with others supervillains child, but he find that great because he still have some friends. Romance Well Electrion seem to not have interest in anyone, because all girls are fear to be electrocuted if they tried to be on his side, because of his electro shock he can't even have a girlfriend. Sadly every time he tries to approaching the daughters of a super villain she runaway, because she do not want to died electrocuted, so that's maybe why he remain single, but he's still looking for the girl who will not pushed him away same his little problem. But they are all scare of him and his electric problem, in any case that's a big fail. Trivia * His Birthday is in June 26 *His Eyes glowing green when he's mad. * He shocked everyone when bumped in them. Category:Solonor Team Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters Male Category:Spiderman Adversaries Category:Marvel Comics